Not Another Simple Story About Lily And James
by Smiley Mary
Summary: Lily is a normal unnown girl, until she faces the marauders..... what will happen? will she learn to open herself to the world? READ! REVIEW! this is a translation of a spanish fic by Mary and Okidoki


**Mary and Okidoki say: **

**Hi!!!! This is a translation of our fic "no es otra simple historia mas sobre Lily y James" we hope you like it, please review!!!!**

**We don't own anything besides the plot (and Rachel and some other characters that will appear later in the story).**

"Not another simple story about Lily and James" 

**Chapter one "How it all started"**

Hi my name is Lily Evans, I'm 14 years old and I'm in 4th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy.

I'm very good at every class, ecxept transfiguration. I am also a Hogwarts prefect, it's a shame that no one knows, you might be asking yourself why I said that, it's really simple, nobody knows I exist.

My best friend is called Isabella or Izzy, my nick for her, last year she went to Beauxbatons, another school, as an exchange student. She's the only one, apart from my family that knows my existance. Isabella is shy, but trust worthy and once you get to know her she's great, very sweet and caring. She's taller than me, has blue, like diamonds, eyes that are hided under her golden curls that fall up to her shoulders. 

My other friend is my owl, Pitty, I've had her since I started school at Hogwarts.

I don't have more friends... I don't need them.

My look... I'm not exactly thin, a little chubby (not a lot). I have a well proportionate body (both ways), like Izzy says. My hair is long up to my waist and curly (it makes it bushy like) and a outstanding and fire like color red. What I like the most is my eyes, they're emerald green and I wear glasses, a little thick, but my apperiance isn't my priority (did you notice?). I'm normal highted, compared to  most of the kids but compared to James Potter (THE most desired, popular and smart guy on Hogwarts) I'm a Dwarf.

James Potter was a Hogwarts student and he was in 4th year too.

James, Sirius, Remus and a guy named Peter Petigrew, formed a group called "the marauders" and under this name they pulled huge pranks, especialy on the gang formed by Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Cedius Goyle and Greg Crabbe and all the other Slytherins.

The marauder were the most popular guys in school and the most wanted by the girls too (A/N all except Peter).

James Potter: young wizard, tall, blue eyes and short (brown), very messy, hair, he wears oval glasses and has a very good body.

Rich, only son, captain and seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Very good at clases, especially transfiguration, he sucks at charms. Hates Severus Snape and does everything he can to make his and his Slytherin friends life like hell. He's the leader of a group called "the marauders" and he loves making pranks to show his leadership.

Romantic, sweet and everything a girl may want. He's never had a girlfriend. But he likes to play around.

Sirius Black: tall, blue eyes, short black hair, very good body.

You could say he's rich, but not as rich as James.

Beater of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Irresponsible in classes but misteriosly good at potions (he's the potion maker for pranks).

He too hates Snape and his "friends". Self-centered, he thinks that he's irresistable for any women (witch isn't a total lie, except for the Hufflepuff's).

Smart and romantic, with his style. Even do he's a "charmer" he's never dated... seriously.

Remus Lupin: tall, light brown eyes and sandy blonde hair, very good body.

Responsible and smart, he's the "concience" of the marauders.

Shy, respects wemen and stands up for them if there are pranks in between.

He doesn't hate Snape or his group, ut he dislikes the Slytherins in general.

You could say too that he has a lot of money.

Very good at defense against the dark arts.

Sweet, romantic and millions of other things that don't show because of his shyness.

Peter Petigrew: blonde and small dark eyes. Short, fat, dumb, irresponsible, traitor, unloyal, etc. (did you notice that we hate him????).

He's left out on some pranks because of his naturality on spoiling EVERYTHING.

Sucks at every class, why does he pass? Because he's a very dam good copier (sorry for the word but, it's Petigrew we're talking about)

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

September 1st, king cross station, platform 9 and ¾

-"JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES"-

"NO, SIRIUS, WHEN WE GET TO THE COMPARTMENT"- Said the guy called James.

-"¡I WANT YOU TO TELL ME!"- said Sirius.

-"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEE...!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"REMUS, WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY, THE TRAIN LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES, HURRY!!!"- Sirius ran after James and with Remus behind.

-"stop talking and run, the train's going to leave without us"- said James.

The 3 boys ran until, at last, they got there. They got on the train and found an empty compartment.

-"Are you going to tell us your plan Prongs?"- Sirius was getting a little mad at this point.

-"O... yea!!!!"- James was wearing an evil smile on his face.

-"so......"-Remus was anxious.

-"get ready because our arrival at Hogwarts on the 4th year will be remembered forever... all we have to do is...... "- James told them is plan and while he talked the others smiled evily.

-"James... you're a master"- said Sirius smiling.

-"I know"- responded the grining James.

-"we have to get ready for today.. or now"- Remus was really exited.

-"exactly Moony, now... Padfoot, you take care of the reunion"- James was giving instructions to his friends –"Moony your job is in the music, I've got the rest covered"- 

-"Prongs... it's as good as done"-(Sirius)

-"let's get started then!!!"-

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

In an other part of the train

-"hey Severus, did you find an empty compartment?"- A tall guy with large silver blonde hair was talking with his friend.

-"no Lucius, but I ran into Black"-

-"I hate that Potter"-

-"that idiot and his friends..."- as Malfoy said this his eyes shined with hatred in them –"we'd better look for an empty compartemt"-

Snape nodded, looking directly at Malfoy's eyes (they were the same hight).

They started walking to find the rest of their friends. Everyone with the same thought "¿what will they do this year?" Snape with his black eyes darker than ever and Malfoy his eyes shinig with fury.

After walking a while, they found they Crabbe and Goyle, their other friends... or they're bodyguards, as the marauders called them.

When the four boys met on the hall way, they saw their least favorite person.

-"HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

-"BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"- Snape was VERY ANGRY.

-"you'll find out soon enough my dearest Snapeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"- Sirius had an enormous smile.

-"what do you me...?"- Lucius Malfoy ried to talk but was silenced by a weird music and lights that came out of nowhere.

Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe and Goyle's robes were instantly changed into suits. The four started dancing in an unconcious and sexy way, while the song began:

"I'm to sexy for my love,

to sexy for my love,

love's going to leave me..."

while they were dancing they started taking off their clothes, at the sound of the music. By the time when only their pants were left, the whole school was watching and cheering...

¡GET OFF THE PANTS!

They were in their underwear and they were about to continue........

But in one second, it all stopped.

Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle, woke up from their trance and when they noticed what they were about to do, they grabbed their clothes and ran as fast as they could. With every single eye on them.

Snape, insted, stayed were he was, petrified with fear and suprise.When Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle ran away, Snape became the center of atraction, but only until....

-"Potter!!!! Black!!!! Lupin!!!!"-

Three heads turned to see who was calling them (the rest was watching Snape, who had forgotten he was half naked and looked at the arriving girl).

-"why did you do that?"- James was looking at the girl with hatred in his eyes, asuming she was the cause of the sudden stop.

-"Hey Prongs... who's she?"- Sirius whispered to James.

Lily laughed –"I could bet a thousend galleons that you have no idea of who I am"- she looked challenging but they stayed quiet -"I knew it"-

-"Well whoever you are, you didn't have the right to do what you did"- James was furius.

-"and you think you have the right to, HUMILIATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DO!!!"- At that point everyone was looking at the girl, who did she think she was to insult the famous James Potter?!!!

-"that is none of your business"- Sirius, too was mad because of the failier of their prank.

-"when it's about jerks like you, it is my business"- Lily was slowly getting closer to them –"you might think of yourself as the king, Potter, but sooner or later you'll realize that your are the only one that sinks low with this things, because they show the kind of trash that you're made of"- with this the girl went next to Snape, that was still in his boxers.

-"_Vestimenta_"- she pointed her wand to Snape and he was inmediatly dressed.

Lily started her way to her compartment.

-"you little muggle bitch"- 

Lily lookd back, stood face to face with James, inches away from his face and said –"I'd rather be a muggle born that makes her parents proud, than a pathetic and arrogant wizard, pureblood that dishonors and embarreses his name"- she turned away but James grabbed her arm and turned her around, but after a moment he let her go. This shoked Lily but she didn't show it, she just turned the other way and went away... with Snape behind.

The marauders looked shoked at what had happeded, Lily go away and James, very calm as if he hadn't heard a thing.

After a moment of silence James spoke –"Lily , her name is Lily Evans, she's got a necklace that says Lily Evans"- 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-"dam you Potter"- Lily said to herself as she entered her compartment and closed the door. She sat down and began to read, like she was doing before.

Suddenly the door oppened again, letting Snape in. Snape stood in front of Lily and mumbled -"Lily.... sorry... Evans, I wanted to... just this once.... say... Iwantedtosaythankyou"-

Lily looked, confused.

-"ugh. I want to THANK YOU"- Snape was already embarrased and he didn't want to repeat it so he screamed a little.

-"No problem"- Lily gave him a sweet smile –"he deserved it"-

That really mattered to Snape. Beautifull girl, that defended him and that hated Potter just as much as him. Snape was drooling over Lily.

-"How do you know my name?"- 

Snape blushed –"it's because I did know you existed"- 

Lily gave him the most sweet, pretty, warm, kind and sincere smile, Snape had ever seen.

-"What's your name?"- 

-"Snape"- 

-"No... that's your last name... I want to know your first name, If you want that is?"-

Snape, even if it doesn't seem possible, blushed even more -"Severus... my name is Severus Snape..."-

This was the start of a great hate Lily/James and of a great friendship Lily/Severus who are very important in this story...

************* Hogwarts 6th year, comon room Gryffindor*************

-"POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!"-

A furios Lily ran down the stairs of the girls dormitory with her owl rarely "adorned" in her arm.

-"Potter! What did you o to Pitty?!!!!"- 

-"PITTY???????!!!"- James was holding his laughter.

Lily blushed -"that's not the point... what did you do???"-

James walked to her and watched he owl and said in a very false serious voice

–"Lily, I knew that you had a crush on me but this... this is humiliating, don't you think?"-

Lily was red with fury. She clenched her fists and said betwen her teeth

–"change it... NOW!!!"-

James stood in front of Lily (too close, like Lily thought) and whispered –"or what?... are you going to tell on me?"-

-"I'm not a stupid kid like you!!"- Lily said this and turned away to leave.

-"Hey Prongs, Lil..."- Remus, was walking down the stairs but stopped when he heard James's furios yell.

–"Yeah! Go cry with your friends... Oh! Too bad, YOU HAVEN'T GOT ANY!!!!!"- this last statement was heard by the entire Gryffindor comon room.

-"take her"- Lily gave Pitty to Remus, walked to James and....... OUCH!!!!!!!

James lay in the ground, unconcious, with his glasses broken by his side.

Remus was stunned, he looked at the "white" owl in his hands... it was covered in blood-red hearts that had frases like; "I love James" or "James's sexy" and that.

Remus looked at Lily, understanding the reason of her anger, James had insulted her, with the hearts and the no-friends thing.

-"Descolorum"- Remus pointed his wand at Pitty, wich returned to it's normal state, white.

-"thanks... and take him away, I don't want to see his stupid face"- 

Remus nodded giving Lily back the owl and he took James **(N/A:like a sack hahahahaha)** and went to the hospital wing.

Lily, slowly went up to her dormitory, tears in her eyes. Apart from the pain in her hand (that was covered in blood) she felt guilty, "did he deserve that?" she asked herself

"you know he did, for insulting you, he's a jerk he deserved worse than that"

she covered her hand with a little towel and let herself fall on her bed. Tears fell from her face while her mind thought "but he only said the truth..... just the truth"

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

-"then she punched him in the eye, she looked furios"-

-"poor James... hahaha"- 

James heard voices.

-"when do you think he'll wake up?"-

-"Rachel? Remus?"- 

-"Prongs!!! It's me Remus, can you hear me?"-

-"yeah!!! If you keep screaming of course I'll hear you"-  James opened his eyes, putting on his new glass and sitting up -"what's wrong? Is this the..  Hospital wing?"- James was confused and his head hurt.

-"simple"- Rachel had a huge smile on her face –"you transfigured Lily's owl.... does that ring any bells?"-

-"not really, go on"- 

-"well the thing is that Lily was mad, or better, she was completely furios at the owl's "decorations""- Remus looked at James almost shouting the "decoration" part, so that James would remember. It seemed to work because James face was now sad -"mmmm... what was it's name again?"-

-"Pitty"- James now remembered everything, how he had laughed at that name.

-"yes Pitty, well and that's why she... she... she punched you, and really, that was some punch if you ask me hahaha"- Remus was really amused.

-"yeah... now I remember, I was laughing because of Pitty, her owl (he laughed again) and then I saw Evans get close.... and a fist, and I don't remember anymore"- James could clearly see the images of the recent events. 

-"and what a punch!!!!!"- Rachel started laughing and Remus too.

-"what do you mean?"- 

-"this"- Rachel gave him a small mirror.

-"I'm.... going.... to... kill... EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!"- James started whispering but ended shouting. 

At that moment Madam Hoprick (the nurse), went by his side, very mad.

-"queep quiet, do you think this is an amusement park?"- 

-"sorry"- three teenagers murmured with their heads down.

-"be more respectful, you're not the only ones here"- Madam Hoprick looked at James's eye –"the punch was very strong... mm... wait a moment here M. Potter"- Madam Hoprick went to her office and came back with a bottle that James didn't recognise.

-"what's that for?"- 

-"to cover the wound"- Madam Hoprick opened the bottle and applyed the substance to James's eye.

-"what is it ?"- 

-"mmm... I think it's rouge"- Rachel was holding back a smile.

-"what's so funny?"- 

-"what's rouge?"- 

-"makeup"- (Madam Hoprick).

-"WHAT?!!!!!"- James yelled and tried to get away while Rachel  and Remus laughed their heads off.

-"M. Potter... don't move"- 

-"get it off!!!!"- 

-"_petrificus totalus_"- Madam Hoprick pointed her wand at James and he was inmediately frozen.

-"OK you're ready"- Madam Hoprick closed the bottle andsaid to James -"I recommend you do not try to wash it off, it's wizard makeup, it won't come off in about..... 2 or 3 days"-

Remus and Rachel were almost on the floor laughing.

-"thanks... (hahaha) thank you... Madam Hoprick (hahaha)"- Rachel was holding her stomach.

-"could you (hahaha) take the (hahaha) spell off James (hahahaha), please?"- Remus was in the same state Rachel was.

-"Evans is dead, that's for sure"- that's the first thing James said after being returned to normal and was on his way to the Gryffindor common room.

-"calm down James, you did insult her after all"- (Rachel)

-"but she still didn't have the right to hit me that way"- James showed her his black eye, that wasn't so black anymore because of the makeup.

-"I don't know"- said Remus –"what you said to Evans was really mean, you have to think before you act Prongs"-

-"what side are you on Moony?"- 

-"neutral"-

-"hey Moony, Pron... what happened?"- Sirius joined the group.

-"NOTHING!!!!!!!!"- 

-"OK, but don't take it on me"- Sirius was confused as he looked at his friend, his face was... shiny? -"James, that you have in your face is.."-

-"makeup"- (Rachel)

-"ah"- Sirius was silent for a few seconds and then started laughing like a lunatic.

-"makeup... hehehe... James... hahaha... that's gay... hahahahehehehe"- 

-"Padfoot, if you don't shut up you'll be worse"- James looked like he was about to kill.

After another 5 minutes Sirius stopped.

The four got to the fat lady's portrait, said the password (cat hair) and went into the Gryffindor common room.

Inside the common room there was only one person, Lily Evans... James walked to her with strong steps, but he abruptly stopped and watched her "she looks so beautiful when she's reading, by the window... WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU THINKING JAMES POTTER... don't think that, don't think that" he blushed lightly and shaked his head.

Lily, sitting by the window, read a book and noticed 4 people entering the common room, the marauders (less Peter) and Rachel, her room mate.

Suddenly she felt someone looking at her, she looked up and saw James Potter in front of her, shaking his head and... blushing???

-"what do you want?"- her voice was cold.

-"I want YOU to apologise"- James showed her his eye. 

Lily chuckled –"that's rouge"- she laughed harder. James, blushed deeper at the comment.

-"so... Lily was the one who hit Prongs?"- Sirius stood beside James, his best friend.

-"Oh you bet"- (Remus and Rachel).

-"Oh goddess Lily"- Sirius mocked –"she was the first woman in the world who has punched James (he has recieved slaps)"- Sirius took Lily's arm -"this is the holy hand"-

Remus, Rachel and Lily laughed while James got redder and redder.

Suddenly James took Lily's arm and looked at it.

-"what's this?"- James pointed with ihs finger the bandage in Lily's hand.

-"emmm..."- Lily blushed a little.

-"WOW!!!... this is too much"- Sirius was falsely exited –"Lily hits James... James falls unconcious... James wears makeup AND Lily gets a scar in her hand....... LET ME SEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"-

Sirius took off Lily's bandage.

-"ouch!"- was the only thing he could say.

Lily had her hand with blood marks, as the bandage. In her hand she had a not-so-small wound that was still bleeding, it looked infected because all the surrounding skin was a strange shade of purple.

-"Lily, why didn't you go to the hospital wing?!!!- Rachel was furios, she grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her to the hospital wing.

James stayd behind, he took off his glasses and looked at them "surely a peace glass got in her han when she broke them" he thought "I shouldn't have said that, she didn't deserve it"

He put his glasses on again and ran to the hospital wing.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

**OKIDOKI – AT LAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^**

**MARY- we finished our firt chapie ^O^**

**OKIDOKI- how was it? Did you like it? Want more?**

**MARY- I hope you do because chapter 2 is on the way**

**OKIDOKI- OK... we only ask one thing **

**MARY- REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS PLEASE!!!!! **

**OKIDOKI- we'll answer if we can but we promise to read them all**

MARY- thank you 


End file.
